Pneumatic cylinders utilize a compressed gas to produce a force and axially translate an extensible rod and piston. A single acting cylinder includes a piston which is biased in a single direction by a spring or alternative biasing member. When the pressurized gas exerts a force against the biasing member great enough to overcome a spring force, the biasing member compresses, thereby allowing the piston and extensible rod to translate. When the gas pressure decreases, the piston and extensible rod translate in the opposing direction. A double acting cylinder does not include a spring or biasing member, but instead relies upon gas pressure to move the piston and extensible rod in opposing directions, thereby requiring an influx of gas into the pneumatic cylinder to both extend and retract the piston and extensible rod.